


Os Sacrum

by Kiriahtan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los tambores le llamaban desde muy lejos, martilleando en su cabeza, pero Theta no debía saberlo. No él que le miraba de aquella forma, preocupado, sincero. No podía contárselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os Sacrum

**Author's Note:**

> Os sacrum: nombre que recibe la parte inferior de la columna vertebral.  
> Theta Sigma: nombre del Doctor en la Academia.  
> Koschei: nombre del Amo en la Academia.

Los tambores. Incesantes. Sin pausa. Martilleando. Desde el fondo de su cabeza. Undostrescuatro, undostrescuatro. Un ritmo sin final que amenazaba con apoderarse de él hasta la última gota, ahogándole. Le oprimía el pecho, le impedía pensar, respirar. No había nada más que los tambores.

Normalmente podía controlarlos, eran un mero ruido de fondo. Solo cuando se quedaba todo tranquilo, cuando comenzaba a prestarles atención, cobraban fuerza, llamándole, atrayéndole. Era como un grifo goteante, como descubrir un patrón en algo aparentemente caótico. Atrae tu atención como un imán y antes de que te des cuenta estás atrapado en su influjo, como si el sonido tuviese gravedad propia. Y ya no puedes dejar de prestar atención. ¿Llegará el siguiente ritmo? Sí, ahí estaba. ¿Y el próximo?

Se ahogaba.

No escuchó la silla caerse al suelo hasta que oyó su voz, agudizada por la preocupación, a su lado.

-¿Koschei? –preguntó la voz. Tan lejos.

Era consciente de tener los ojos abiertos pero eso no importaba. Lo que sus ojos captasen no era suficiente para tapar el ritmo de los tambores que lo reclamaba.

Dos manos le agarraron por los hombros, y un rostro apareció ante sus ojos. Un rostro enmarcado en cabellos dorados, revueltos, con dos hermosos y muy abiertos ojos de color ámbar. Su cara era un cuadro de preocupación, totalmente sincera.

Debía haberse asustado, fue capaz de razonar. Era un susto considerable, aceptó. La rapidez con la que se había levantado, ahora era consciente de ella, de cómo estaba de cuclillas agarrándose las sienes. Le dolían, se percató. Se había clavado las uñas en aquel momento de pánico.

Jadeó.

-¿Theta? –preguntó, la voz dificultosa.

-¡Sí! Soy yo, estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurre? –la respuesta de Theta fue inmediata, casi sin espacio. Sus dedos se aflojaron un poco en los hombros, más tranquilo al ver que su amigo le reconocía.

Un dos tres cuatro. No había desaparecido. Nunca lo hacía.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo su compañero al no recibir respuesta alguna-. ¿Koschei?

Trató de inspirar hondo, mirando de nuevo a Theta. Toda aquella preocupación… tenía unos ojos demasiado sinceros, no había malicia en él, nunca engañaba, se preocupaba por él de verás.

Los tambores. No podía contárselo. A él no. Desde que lo conocía había accedido a callar, incluso sus profesores creían que habían cesado. Ilusos. Los tambores nunca acabarían. Lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía. Pero Theta no podía saberlo. Reaccionaría como todos los demás. Y no era algo que él fuese a permitir.

Theta. ¿En qué momento aquel muchacho intranquilo y amable había cobrado tanta importancia para él? Pero estando a su lado casi podía olvidar los tambores. ¿Por qué entonces le habían asaltado ahora, de pronto?

-Theta –repitió en voz baja y el rubio se inclinó más hacia él, acuciante.

Las manos de Theta se separaron de sus hombros, rodeándole ahora en un abrazo. Dijo algo pero él no fue consciente de qué. Tan solo podía oír los tambores contra su cabeza, amenazando con hacerla estallar.

Se agarró a la espalda de Theta, tan fina. Tenía un aspecto perfecto a su forma de ser. Pequeño, alto y delgaducho. Bajo la ropa se le marcaban las puntas de los omoplatos y las clavículas, y podía contar los pares de costillas. Había algo elegante y fascinante en ello, en poder rozar con el pulgar la punta de última vertebra de su cuello. Un par de mechones de pelo le acariciaron los dedos y los subió, sin pensarlo, introduciendo los dedos entre su pelo, agarrando de pronto.

-Theta –dijo por tercera vez.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ayudarme?

Pudo notar contra su hombro la garganta de Theta, como tragaba saliva, seguramente preguntándose qué podía hacer, aún sin comprender.

-Claro –respondió al punto. Todo sinceridad.

No hay malicia en ti, pensó su compañero.

-Entonces estate quieto –le ordenó.

Los tambores. No se detenían. Tiró de su pelo, echándole al suelo antes de que Theta hubiese tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Solo podía percibir eso, los tambores, los tambores y la mirada asombrada de Theta.

Desconcertado. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Demasiado buena persona, Thete, pensó con cariño en su mente. Y antes de ser consciente de ello estaba sobre él. En algún momento sus dedos habían descubierto que arañarle, enrojecerle la piel y romperla en largos arañazos que dejaban el bajo de sus uñas de un rojo intenso, era gratificante, que golpearle, cruzarle la cara de una bofetada o propinarle un puñetazo, le permitía respirar. Oírle aguantarla respiración, ahogar un grito de dolor, era delicioso. El placer de ver cómo se retorcía bajo él, afanándose por estar quieto, tal y como él le había ordenado.

Un moratón. Un mordisco. Un tirón del pelo que hacía que su espalda se arquease echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Un pellizco.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Y cuatro.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué y lo estaba haciendo.

Pero sus tambores aún le acuciaban, atrayéndole. Uno dos tres y cuatro. Cuatro golpes. Rítmicos, eternos. Un ciclo sin final.

Pero, ah, si Theta era adorable cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia o sentado leyendo bajo uno de los árboles del patio, ahora era hermoso. Sin defenderse, sin oponer resistencia, daba igual lo que hiciese. Podría romperle los huesos que no protestaría. ¿Y todo por qué?

Podría contemplar eternamente esos ojos dorados brillantes por las lágrimas de dolor que se negaba a dejar correr. Porque no quería molestarle, lo leyó con tal claridad en su rostro que ni tuvo que preguntárselo.

Y no dijo una palabra. Ninguno de los dos. Solo se oían los gruñidos de Koschei, los bufidos de exasperación, y los gemidos ahogados de Theta. Le clavó las uñas profundamente en la espalda, desde hacía un rato desnuda, bajándolas con lentitud y fuerza por la piel, haciéndola sangrar. Theta arqueó la espalda, apoyando la frente contra el pecho de Koschei, tapándose la boca con los dedos. Escocía.

No fueron heridas profundas. Era lo que podía agradecer.

Estaban los dos tumbados en el suelo. Koschei se había desplomado por fin al lado de Theta, dándole la espalda. Su respiración se había tornado profunda pero por fin podía respirar. Al igual que Theta. Captaba claramente su respiración, ligera y entrecortada, calmándose, a su lado. Le escuchó moverse e inmediatamente después sus manos rodearon su cintura por encima de la ropa, pegándose a su espalda.

No había duda en aquel gesto.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí –respondió.

Los tambores se habían calmado. Solo eran un rumor de fondo. Controlables. Podía dejarlos atrás, al final de su atención, ignorándolos. En su lugar tan solo podía evocar el rostro de Theta, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir, con los ojos entrecerrados, sin cuestionarle. Tan indefenso…

Y ahora volvía a él.

Se giró hacia él y le agarró, por la espalda, terminando de acercarlo para abrazarlo.

Pudo ver las heridas de su espalda y sus hombros, en el pecho debía tener más. Ninguna era grave: eran arañazos y contusiones, nada más. Pero le había hecho daño, comprendió. Y no había protestado. ¿Por qué no?

-Te he hecho daño –suspiró, pasando el pulgar por el arañazo más profundo de su espalda.

Se había dejado llevar. No había podido evitarlo, los tambores lo ahogaban y Theta lo miraba tan tiernamente en aquel momento.

No debería haberlo hecho. No así. No a Theta.

Una mano le acarició la cara. Le miró de nuevo y se encontró con su sonrisa, siempre amable, siempre radiante. Como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, Koschei –le aseguró-. ¿Estás mejor, no? Eso es lo que importa. Si ha servido, me alegro.

¿Cómo podía decir aquello con aquella calma? Y lo decía de verdad. Koschei sabía cuando Theta mentía, no sabía mentir. Casi se rió.

Rassilion… ¿en qué momento? ¿Cómo? Y esa sensación de euforia, de placer al aplastarle contra el suelo, al oír como su respiración se entrecortaba. ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera ahora protestaba, con todos esos arañazos al rojo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

-No volverá a pasar –le prometió, revolviéndole el pelo, incorporándose-. Voy a ir a por un botiquín… No te muevas de aquí –le aconsejó mientras se ponía de pie.

Theta pasó a sentarse en el suelo y asintió.

-Espero aquí.

Ni siquiera había preguntado por qué o qué había ocurrido.

 

**fin**


End file.
